


It's a Sin

by adepressedmeme



Series: It's a Sin [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adepressedmeme/pseuds/adepressedmeme
Summary: This is the start of my series following the firey red-headed courier six, post-death of Benny. If you want a quick glimpse into her character see my other work, I'm Going Under, which takes place long after the start of this series.
Relationships: 10 of spades/ female courier, Craig Boone/Female Courier
Series: It's a Sin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715932
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction, future chapters will be much longer. This is my third currently running series. Out of Time, Into life will remain regularly updated every week. It is my goal to update this story at least once a month along with Hey Kid. Please Enjoy

The sound of Big Iron played softly in the background of the room. Outside it was warm, dusty, and bright. Six shifted her weight in the bed, rolling away from the sunlight leaking through the old world binds. Boone was already up, cleaning his rifle at the table. His beret was off for once, resting on the table beside him. Six yawned and stretched, slowly opening her eyes. 

“It’s almost time to leave,” Boone huffed at her. He didn’t want to stay in Novac long after the incident with Crawford.  
“Five more minutes,” she sighed at him, pulling a free pillow over her face. 

Her bright copper hair was laid all around the bed, broken strands littering the whole apartment. She kept her hair long, even with all the physical activity she goes through regularly. She made up for Boone’s lack of hair in the group. Rex whined at the bottom of the bed, shaking himself awake. He crawled over to Six, licking her fingers. 

“Fine, fine,” she waved him off. 

Six stood up and stretched, her loose dingy grey T-shirt sliding down her body. Well, technically it was Boone’s shirt that he gave her to use as sleeping clothes. Boone had mixed feelings for the fiery red-head. She never turned down someone in need of help, somewhat of a celebrity in the NCR. But at the same time, she was also in Mr. House’s pocket. Aside from her alliances, she was a big talker. Boone liked it that way because he didn’t have to say much to fill up silence on their travels. She made some morally grey choices in his presence, but no one was without dirty hands in the wastes. Most importantly, she killed every legionnaire on sight. That’s all that really mattered to Boone. Six was, for damn sure, his friend but sometimes he felt there was more between them. He couldn’t sort out those feelings on his own though. Boone knew he needed to mention it to Six soon, but when he didn’t know. 

Six stepped out of the bathroom wearing just a bra and panties, her hair a right mess. There were more knots than curls in her locks. Six hadn’t slept this hard since they left the 38 two weeks ago. Boone let her sleep in this day, knowing she needed it. Six marched her self over to her bag, digging out Rex’s bowl and a can of dog food she trades empty shell cases for. Rex ate the food greedily, his brain jostled in its dome. She made her way to her reinforced leather armor, slipping into it. She brought her attention to her hair, taking a seat on the edge of the bed while working her fingers through the knots. 

“I can’t believe I forgot my pick at the 38,” she cursed at herself.  
“I told you to double-check your bags,” Boone sighed at her, watching her intensely as her hair bounced into a more respectable shape, “when are you going to cut that off?”  
“Never,” she stuck her tongue out at Boone, knowing that one of the reasons she kept it so long is because Boone mentioned in passing liking long hair. 

Six braided her hair and wrapped it at the base of her neck, pinning it in place. She slipped on the red beret that Boone gave her, adjusting it to stay tight on her. She took pride in matching Boone, even if Boone didn’t quite understand why. Six ate a mutfruit and drank some slightly irradiated water, her Gieger counter ticking softly. 

“I’m so ready to be home,” she scoffed at the water.  
“We still have a few more stops,” Boone reminded her.  
“I know,” she sighed, “at least we found all the junk that Corporal William Farber needed.”  
“The troops will be glad to have some real food again,” Boone commented.  
“Oh, you know how I love supporting our men in uniform,” Six teased. 

Boone stood up and put on his beret and glasses, his signature style. He gathered his few items in his rucksack and picked up the big bag of junk. Six cleaned up after Rex and threw he rucksack over her shoulder, heading out with Boone with Rex in toe.


	2. Thinking about You

The gate to Camp McCarran was guarded by two soldiers, heavily armored. They knew Six though, just like everyone in the Camp. They knew the small girl that killed all three Fiends that plagued them for months. She did what none of them could have as they drowned in regulation and short handedness. Six walked into the camp, greeted by Major Dhatri. Dhatri was especially fond of Six because of her handling the three-card bounty. All three heads she turned in were in perfect condition and he loved the pained expressions in the bastards’ faces, especially Cook-Cook’s. Corporal Betsy was also just as pleased. 

Six made her way over to the tents hoping to see her second favorite solider, Ten of spades. Unfortunately, the squad was long gone. Disappointed, Six made her way to the Corporal. With all of her junk and the help of Boone, they worked over the food processor. It sprang back to life to everyone’s surprise. 

“Hey kid, thanks,” Is all the praise the Corporal offered, along with a promise of a discount on all his food.   
“No problem Corporal,” Six replied. 

She bought some rations off of him immediately to prep for their trip back to the strip. Boone was pleased with her actions but didn’t say anything. He didn’t really know how to compliment people, especially her. He definitely had feelings for the redhead, but it felt wrong to love anyone after what happened to Carla. Boone still hadn’t told Six what truly killed his wife, or rather who. She never pressed the issue when he said he told her he wasn’t going to talk about what happened to his wife. She was like that, never pressing him for information. 

They continued their silent walking out of the Camp. Six considered staying longer to see what other help she could produce, but she was also very tired and missing home. Of course, the trip couldn’t be quite. Fiends rushed the gate of McCarran. Six pulled out her 9mm, not enough space available for her sniper rifle. That’s why Boone used a hunting rifle, it could be used for hip fire. Six didn’t seem to mind using the small gun, partially because she was attached to it emotionally and part because she modded it with scope. Six didn’t know much of anything about her past, but she knew how to use a scope to deadly efficiency. 

In no time there were three headless Fiends, Six smiling from ear to ear. Boone took out two men with shots to the torso, blowing holes through them. The rest were taken out by the guards, who promptly thanked the courier for her help. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to the way you use that scope,” Boone cut a slight smile at her.   
“Good, neither will the enemy,” She grinned.   
“That’s true,” he stated. 

The gates of Freeside came into view. Rex barking from excitement, knowing his previous owner was nearby. Six made it a point to stop by and see the King when she came through. Mostly for the sake of Rex, but also as a way to stay in good graces. The Kings were her protection throughout Freeside. Boone didn’t care for them because they hated the NCR, but he could at least appreciate their sense of brotherhood. 

Six laughed at Pacer at the door, putting a hand on his arm at a joke he told her. Part of Boone felt a ping of jealousy, even though he knew that Six wasn’t sexually interested in Pacer. Or, at least he hoped so. Six never talked about having any intimate relationships before, but why would she? Boone barely shared any information on his wife, why would she open up about her hypothetical escapades? 

Boone was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Six started to walk into the next room toward the King. He followed five paces behind her, drawing an eye from Pacer. Pacer didn’t like Six’s NCR guard dog. He hated all of the NCR, but especially didn’t like them in his house. He always kept a close watch on him when Six brought him in. 

Rex ran ahead of Six, jumping all over the King. His laughter filled the room. Six smiled, enjoying making people happy. She strolled over to the King and laid a hand on his shoulder. He immediately stood up to hug her. Again, Boone felt a stab of jealously. Six was the first and only member of the Kings to be a woman, as such, many people in the gang wanted to have their way with her. That included the King, whose hands lingered on her lower back. Boone could feel his blood pressure rise, but he simply crossed his arms and looked away. 

“I missed you,” the King said in his funny accent.   
“Aw, I missed you too,” Six replied, pulling from their just-long-enough-to-be-awkward embrace.  
“How long will you be staying in Freeside?” He asked.   
“Just passing through for now. Didn’t want to go by without stopping in on my favorite gang leader,” She laughed.   
“I’m glad you’re thinking of me,” He grinned. 

Boone could see the hunger in his eyes and it made him sick to his stomach. He blocked out the rest of what they were saying, opting to walk out of the room and take up a spot near Pacer. He leaned against the wall and mulled over his feelings. Why was he having them? What exactly was he feeling? It wasn’t long before Rex and Six appeared back into his field of vision, Six smiling wide. Boone took notice of this. 

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Six asked Boone once they were back on the street.   
“What do you mean?” Boone questioned.   
“I know all your ranges of grumpy, this is the grump that means you’re thinking hard about something. Your grumpy when we got to Freeside was the ‘I smell the squatters from outside the gate’ grumpy. So, what’s on your mind?” She called him out.   
“I,” He knew he’d been caught, “I was just thinking about how handsy the King is.”   
“Jealous?” She teased.   
“Of course not,” He lied.   
“Oh,” Six sounded disappointed. 

Boone wasn’t sure if he had made up the disappointment in her tone or not. Either way, her smile was gone. Rex raced to the securitron at the Strip gate, biting at its tire. Six had to call him off before they decided to shoot him. The greeter moved out of the way to let them through. Boone never got used to how they moved out of Six’s way like they were paying her respect. 

Rex led them over to the Lucky 38, his tail wagging. Six greeted Victor as the doors opened. Everyone on the strip watched and whispered about her, the girl that was allowed into the secluded casino. She was really famous on the Strip. She was the small woman who walked into the Tops and shot Benny in his own room, which was then gifted to her by Swank. What many people didn’t know was that Swank had a falling out with Benny and was planning on getting him booted from the Tops, Six just made it easier. 

They took the elevator to the suite, Six setting her bags in the hallway and walking into her room. She stripped off pieces of armor as she made her way there. Boone followed her, entertained. Six shed her leathers and was exposed in just a bra and underwear. Boone felt a little guilty about the erection he could feel forming. Six threw herself on the bed, Rex jumping on it thinking it was time to play. The dog licked at her hands as she didn’t move, completely exhausted. Boone called for him, knowing that all he needed to do was give him some food to make him calm down. He made his way into the kitchen where Six stored cans upon cans of prewar dog food. She had put out the word that she’d pay extra for them in Freeside and was soon swarmed with the product. Boone took down a can that read ‘Extra Gravy Beef’ and popped the top off with a knife. He plopped the food in the bowl, Rex coming in hot after hearing the can open. 

Boone was headed back to Six, but she was already up and in the doorway, “That one’s his favorite.”   
“I didn’t know that,” Boone stated, looking down at the can.   
“Well, now you know,” she said as she turned around to leave. 

Boone stiffened as he watched her hips sway toward the bathroom. He loved the way her hair framed her body when she let it down. Why Six was so comfortable in nothing, he didn’t know. Boone never walked around without his shirt and pants, but maybe that was because of his NCR training to always be prepared for an attack. 

“Hey, Boone?” She called out from the other room.   
“Yeah?” He answered.   
“Can-Can you come here?” She hesitated. 

That stutter was enough to make him panic. She never stuttered unless something was wrong. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he walked in on her, topless.   
“I have a cut I need you to look at and tell me how bad it is,” Her arm was all that covered her breast from him.   
Boone took a sharp breath as she used her free hand to pull her hair forward, “It’s not too deep,” he said as he looked at the gash.   
“Is it worth a stim?” Six questioned.   
“No, just a good wash,” Boone cast his eyes away from her, scared that if he kept looking that he would do something stupid.   
“Okay thanks, Boone,” She smiled at him, “Do you want me to draw you a bath when I’m done?”   
“Sure, thanks,” he replied, quickly leaving the room and shutting the door. 

Boone could feel his breathing become irregular. His erection throbbed and he needed to get relief. He made a beeline for his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Rex could be heard scratching at the door and whining for attention. Boone sat at the edge of his bed, undoing his belt and pulling his pants down to his ankles. He took himself in one hand and began a lazy stroke. 

He imagined Six’s hand was the one around him, her face dangerously close. He thought about what it would be like to push her head down on him. How would her mouth feel? Would she be able to take it all? Boone’s cock began to twitch as he pushed himself closer with these questions. He picked up his pace now, pumping his hand up and down. His breath hitched in his throat as he had the image of Six sticking her tongue out at him, ready to catch his cum. That was it, the final straw before he was spewing onto the floor. He cursed himself for making a mess and quickly grabbed a cloth on the nightstand to clean himself and the floor off. 

In the bathroom, Six had some thoughts of her own. She let every muscle relax in the bubbly clawfoot bath, leaning her head back on the basin. Her hands explored herself, running over her breast and down further. She moaned a little as she found her folds, rubbing them. She thought of what it would be like if it was Boone down on her. Would he prove to be a tender lover? She pushed a finger in. Would he be rough? She pushed in another. How big is he? Another finger, until she was stretched. Six curled her fingers up and hit the spot she knew would have her undone. She had an image of Boone sitting next to the tub, his arm in the water fingering her. She picked up her pace, hitting that sweet spot. Softly, she moaned his name. It was only another minute before she came, teeth barred down to prevent Boone from hearing her. 

Six finished washing and came out of the tub, wrapped in a towel and letting the tub drain. Just as she offered, she began to refill the tub for Boone. She slipped into the sexy sleepwear she got as a present from Swank, who let his ideas be heard loud and clear. Thankfully for Six, she had petite breasts that don’t spill out of the dress. 

She strolled over to Boone’s room, Rex laying down blocking the door. Her wet hair dripped lightly on the carpet. She knocked on his door, hearing something hit the ground. Boone had jumped from his bed and knocked his knife off of the nightstand, startled by her knock. 

“The bath is ready,” she called out to him.   
“Be there in a minute, thanks,” he hollered back as he quickly pulled his pants up and redid his belt. 

Boone swallowed hard when he saw her in her nightgown. It wasn’t new to him, but it always took his breath away. He wanted to reach a hand out and touch her. Touch her anywhere and everywhere, but he knew he shouldn’t. After all, he didn’t want to mess up what they had. Snipers do best in pairs.


	3. Omertas

Six slept in that morning, like she loved to do. She was always more of a night owl. Boone liked seeing her in the sun though, the way the light reflects off her hair. It reminded him of drinking whiskey, warming and breathtaking. 

Boone was in the kitchen, deciding what to do about breakfast. He had been up for a couple hours now, getting in a workout and a quick wash. He was contemplating making something for the both of them, but he didn’t want to wake her up. The thought was nice, but short lived as he heard Rex start barking. She was already up. 

Six made her way to her wardrobe, picking out a parkstroller dress with a green and yellow print. Mr. H had gifted Six many prewar outfits that had been left in the casino after the bombs fell. He wanted her to be dressed like the women back in his day when they met, it made him more comfortable. Which, considering that the only other woman in his life was Jane the robot, she could understand. 

Boone didn’t like how Six would dress up for House. Part of him was probably just jealous but he also didn’t like the idea of Six needing to change anything about herself. Boone liked the way her leather armor hugged her petite curves and the way its musk blended into her sweet aroma. He also was a fan of the way she wandered around their safe rooms in just a pair of underwear and old oversized shirts, especially when the shirt was the one he gave her. 

Boone sighed as Rex ran into the kitchen, his wagging tail banging on the wall by his bowl. Six appeared before him, an absolute sight. Boone had to stop his jaw from going lax. Six moved to the cabinet of dog food and brought out a can of chicken and rice. Rex ate happily, licking up pieces of dropped food off the floor. 

“You okay Boone?” Six asked, placing a hand on his arm.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he lied.  
“You know I hate it when you lie to me Boone,” she sighed, grabbing some geko kabob and biting into it. She kept her eyes on him.  
“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong,” he admitted.  
“Anything you want to talk about? It might help,” she offered.  
“No, thank you. I will figure it out on my own,” he crossed his arms.  
“Suit yourself, I won’t beg. So, what are you going to do with yourself today?” She took another bite of the meat.  
“I’m not sure,” Boone adjusted his hat, “maybe take the day off.”  
“That sounds good, want to join me at the Tops? The Rad Pack has a new performance tonight,” she asked him.  
“You’re going gambling?” He questioned.  
“Yeah, it’s been a little while. I figured I’d hit the Gormorrah since their slots are a little loose then head over to the Tops for some entertainment. We could make a day out of it,” Six smiled at him.  
Boone could look at that smile all day, “Sure, I’ll need to watch your back.”  
“I can handle myself, you know. You want to change or go as is?” Six put a hand on her hip.  
“I’ll go as is,” Boone slid on his glasses.  
“Alright, let’s go have some fun!” 

…

“Goddamnit,” Six muttered, losing yet another round of the slots.  
“I thought you said they were loose?” Boone was amused.  
“They must have fixed it,” She pouted, “Damn it.”  
“Why don’t you take a break?” He suggested.  
“Fine,” she huffed as she folded her arms, “let’s hit the bar.” 

Six led the way, her dress swaying with the movement of her hips. Even though there were half naked men and women dancing all around them, Boone couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. Her long hair out and bouncing with each step. Other men were eyeing her as she walked by. Six drew their attention from the dancers and prostitutes. No one in the wastes looked just like her. The family here would surely want to employ her, which is another reason that Boone kept a closer eye on her here. She would be safer facing a deathclaw then to be here looking like that. 

“Six!” Cachino called out to her. Boone hated the sleazeball.  
“Cachino! What’s shaking?” She walked to him, letting him hug her. Six liked to stay in the Families good graces, so she let herself suffer some discomfort.  
“Word on the street is Nero wants to meet with you, he’s been hearing some things,” he grinned at her, “Of course I’d be happy to go with you to see him, if it’ll make you feel safer.”  
“That’s okay, I have Boone,” Six glanced over at him.  
“Well I have a gun on me so, unlike him, I can give you real protection,” he pushed.  
“In that case, why don’t I take both of you?” Six countered, “Let’s not keep the boss man waiting huh?”  
“Of course,” Cachino sighed, failing at his attempt to get Six alone. 

Boone followed Six closer this time as they made it to the Zora club and up the stairs to the gang boss’ office. Nero was one real son of a bitch. Everyone knew he abused women and didn’t take no for an answer. That’s why Six didn’t waste time speaking with him. For all her fearlessness, she preferred to keep things civil with the Omertas. Boone didn’t understand why she never came through guns blazing and cleared the cesspool out. He knew she could. 

“Well if it isn’t an angel in my office,” Nero attempted to say sweet nothings to Six.  
“Well, if it isn’t the big, bad boss,” Six countered, taking a seat by the door. Boone leaned on the wall behind her, attempting to look as dangerous as possible.  
“Bad? Do you like bad boys sweetheart?” Nero moved from behind his terminal over to Six, taking her hand and placing a kiss on it.  
“Only if they are grumpy too,” Six laughed.  
“So tell me little lady, what can Nero do for you?” He crossed his leg in the chair across from her.  
“I was told that you wanted to see me?” Six looked at Cachino with confused eyes.  
“Oh, Cachino told you that did he?” Nero looked to the man with a frown.  
“Yes sir,” Cachino wavered on his feet.  
“Big Sal, why don’t you see Cachino out?” He asked the big man beside him, “So I see you know and I have to admit, I like what I see.”  
“Excuse me?” Six raised an eyebrow.  
“What do you say you give up wandering the waste and come work for me?” He asked.  
“No,” Boone stated. Nero raised a brow.  
“I can make my own choices Boone,” Six snipped, “but it is a no from me. I enjoy wandering.”  
“A shame. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything, just work for me personally,” Nero licked his lips, “but I won’t force you. I’m not that bad.”  
“I don’t think you could force me if you wanted to,” Six replied.  
“Spunk, I like it,” Nero lit a cigar.  
“Well, this has been enlightening. I think I’ll be headed out now,” Six stood up and reached for the door, but Big Sal blocked the way.  
“I don’t think you’re going anywhere NCR whore,” Nero stated. 

Boone immediately came off the wall, ready to fight. Six felt her blood boil, but she kept her hands away from the pistol hidden up her dress. 

“The fuck do you want?” Six snapped at Nero.  
“I want to know why you’re so chummy with Cachino and what he’s planning. I know he’s trying to get me out of the picture, I just need the proof.”  
“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Six was being honest.  
“Sure you don’t, then you better find out. I want you to see what he’s planning and report back to me. Do it quickly or I’ll make sure you don’t make it back to not at home,” Nero threatened.  
“You know Nero, you do that and you’ll have securitrons rush the whole place,” I countered.  
“I’m willing to take that risk,” he cleverly bluffed.  
“I tell you what. I’ll talk to Cachino, but if he doesn’t tell me anything then I’m leaving here. With or without your goddamn permission,” Six spat.  
“Fine. I’ll give you a week,” Nero conceded.  
“I’m going to come back when I feel like it,” Six spat, “Boone, let’s get out of here.” 

“Are you really going to do what that punk wants?” Boone asked once they were out of earshot.  
“Yes and no. I heard from the embassy that the Omertas are up to something on the strip. I’m going to investigate it for myself and, to a lesser extent, the NCR,” Six explained.  
“What do you think they’re up to?” Boone questioned.  
“I don’t know, but we’re about to find out,” Six grinned like a devil. 

Boone knew what that grin meant. Six was about to get her way and no one was going to stop her. She had set her mind to it. They made their way to a sweating Cachino. 

“Hey stupid,” Six called to him, “the boss knows you’re planning something.”  
“What? Fuck,” Cachino replied, panicked.  
“Let me in on it and I may be able to help,” Six offered.  
“Yeah? And what’s in it for you? You want caps, men...girls?” Cachino smiled at the last word.  
“No, I want to bring down the man that dared to threaten me. Now you can let me in on this plan or I’ll make my own, but my own involves wiping out the entire family,” She threatened.  
“Okay, okay,” he looked around, “Nero and Big Sal have been bringing in shipments of weapons. Big guns, not the kind like you sneak in here.” Six glanced down at her leg. “Yeah I know why your hips sway so much, you’re packing some heat between those sexy little legs of yours.”  
“Get to the point,” Six cleared her throat. Boone thought he could almost she her blush.  
“You need to talk to Clanden and Troike. Troike is a jumpy bastard so be careful,” Cachino warned.  
“Why do you want to take out the boss?” Six questioned.  
“I’m doing some side business that, let’s say, could get me in a lot of trouble. I’m tired of these rules he made,” Cachino admitted.  
“Fair enough, I’ll find them,” Six sounded confident.  
“Here,” Cachino extended a hand, “you’ll need a zora club key.”  
“Thanks,” Six took the key. 

Six lead Boone down to the Zora club. Troike was easy enough to find, pacing the floor. The guards seemed uncomfortable with him around. Six made Boone wait by the door so as to not scare the anxious man. She approached him, trying her best to look alluring and non intimidating. The man still jumped when she spoke to him. 

“Troike?” Six asked.  
“Who the fuck is asking? Who the fuck are you?” He rambled.  
“Someone on behalf of the NCR. If you don’t tell me everything I want to know, I’m turning you in,” She lied, assuming he was jumpy because he did something he knew was wrong.  
“Hey, fuck you,” He spat.  
“No, fuck you. Now, what the hell are you doing for the Omertas?” She lowered her voice.  
“Greasing hands to bring in guns. They’re planning to fight back against House,” he admitted, “I think they made a deal with the Legion.”  
“Okay, what would it take to destroy them?” Six asked.  
“I’ve been working on some thermite that’ll burn hotter than the devil’s ass. It’ll melt everything,” he said.  
“Okay, go plant it,” Six demanded.  
“What? Fuck no. You can do it,” he tried to hand her a key.  
“You’re going to do it or so help me I’ll kill you myself,” Six bluffed. Boone began to walk toward her now.  
“Damn it. Fine. I’ll do it in the morning,” he promised.  
“Good. Thanks for the cooperation,” Six replied.  
“Yeah, go fuck yourself,” Troike turned away.  
“I do all the time,” Six laughed.  
“Do what all the time?” Boone raised an eyebrow.  
“Nothing of importance,” Six looked away from him, “let’s find Clanden.” 

They made their way to his suite that was huge. Whatever he was doing for the Omertas was important. Six climbed up the stairs alone, having a plan to make him talk. 

“Well hello. Did Big Sal send you up for me?” He extended a hand around her waist.  
“Cachino did, handsome,” Six fluttered her eyes.  
“Hot dog! Why don’t you come on over to my bed?” He motioned toward the giant round bed with plush red sheets. To be fair, it did look inviting.  
“Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself,” Six said alluringly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.  
“What would you like to know, sweet thing?” Clanden climbed into the bed, stroking her long hair.  
“I want to know what you do for the Omertas, they talk big talk about you. They told me you’re real important and that I should do my hardest with you,” Six leaned into his touch on her face.  
“Well, I do a little bit of this and a little bit of that,” he reached a hand to her ankle and up her leg.  
“Mmmm. What’s your main job sugar? I like a man in charge,” Six knew Boone could hear at the base of the stairs. She only hoped he wouldn’t rush in to try to stop her.  
“I handle the troublesome girls, which reminds me. I’ve never seen you before,” Claden paused.  
“They just hired me,” Six had to look less suspicious, so she kissed the man. He tastes of liquor.  
“Oh so I get to break you in? Sweet,” he ran a hand down her back and cusped a breast with the other. Six’s body responded against her will. “You like it don’t you? Are you going to be a good little slut for me?”  
“Yes,” Six breathed as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her head back.  
“Daddy,” he stated.  
“Yes Daddy,” Six corrected, feeling sick to her stomach.  
“Now why don’t you lay on down for Daddy and spread those legs for me?” Claden asked. 

Boone could hear everything and he hated every second. The way she flirted with the man, the wet noise he heard that he assumed was a kiss, and the dirty words the man said to her. He was most upset with the erection that was pressing against his pants. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, but damn did he want to be the one up there whispering those things to Six. 

“Oh!” Six exclaimed as Claden forced her legs open. Boone was on alert at the noise.  
“You’re a little shy huh? Let’s see if those curtains match the drapes,” he slowly pulled her dress upward.  
“Wait,” Six panicked a little, “Let me on top, please.”  
“Oh so you are a little freak afterall. Alright, show me what you got,” Claden laid down on the bed.  
This was Six’s shot, “Okay Daddy.” She quickly flipped herself on top of him, grabbing the gun from her legs and putting it in his face, “Now what sick shit do you do to those ‘troublesome’ women?”  
“What the hell?” Claden shouted.  
“WHAT DO YOU DO,” Six shoved the gun in his open mouth.  
“Dispose of them,” he muttered into the barrel.  
“How?” Six felt hot.  
“Piece by piece,” the man smiled.  
“Boone?” Six called out, the man racing up the stairs.  
“What is it?” He paused at the top step, Six’s dress was hiked up on one side from where he gun was. She was leaned over Claden in a manner that perked her ass up in the air and Boone couldn’t help but think of how it would be the perfect position for him to slide in.  
“What should I do with a murderer?” She asked him.  
“Kill him or turn him in,” Boone said, swallowing the knot in his throat.  
“Sounds good to me. Hand me a knife?” Six asked. 

Boone lent her his switchblade. Six slit it across the man’s throat, not hesitating. There were a few things Six hated. Rapists and women abusers were the top two. Boone suspects that there was something very personal behind that, but didn’t want to pry. Six hopped off the bed, straightening her dress. 

“Sorry about you having to hear all that, I just knew the type,” Six said to Boone.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Boone crossed his arms and kept his face even.  
“If you say so. Now let’s get out of here, I need a bath.”


	4. Boone's Past

Six let the water soak into her skin long enough to have pruned. She slid into her leather armor and wrapped lightweight metal around her waist, reinforcing it. She picked up the hunting rifle that Boone had given her, smirking at it. 

“Who are we killing now?” Boone asked her, leaning with arms crossed on the doorway.   
“Just some target practice. Gotta prepare for wiping out those Omerta bastards. I know beyond being a threat to everyone and drugging their girls, they are soft on the Legion. I’m sorry I kept this to myself, but I was told not to trust the intel to anyone-”   
“Then don’t tell me now,” Boone interrupted.  
“No, you need to hear this because I know you’re going to go with me when I shoot the place up. There is some evidence that the Omertas have sided with Ceasar. The NCR thinks that the Omertas believe that Caesar would just give them the strip if they help take the Hoover Dam,” Six explained.   
“Then we have to kill them all,” Boone’s face tightened.   
“Not all. There is some descent. Cachino knows that the Legion won’t keep up their end. I think putting him in charge of the place will work in everyone’s favor. I want the families to be self governing, I just want them to also have a goddamn conscience,” Six frowned.   
“So where are we headed?” Boone questioned.   
“Just outside Freeside. There are some troublesome cazadors that have moved down from the mountains. Caravans and travellers have been having a hard time with them,” Six answered.   
“Do you have a death wish?” Boone set his shoulders back.   
“Nah, I’m convinced I already died and now I’m just having a good time,” Six gave Boone a real smile. Not the devilish ones she normally has, but an earnest smile. Boone felt his heart hit his chest.   
“I’ll come with you, just give me a moment,” Boone quickly turned around before Six could look down and spot the obvious erection.

This was getting embarrassing for Boone. He is always the calm and collected one, not the horny one. Boone already felt bad that he had sexual thoughts of anyone other than Carla, more ashamed for masterbating to the thought of Six, and now embarrassed from the boners he kept getting from her. This time it was that smile, but he already felt warm before that from the leather that hugged her petite curves. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. We have an invitation,” Six grabbed a card off of her nightstand.   
“Invitation?” Boone walked toward her, shifting his pants to cover his shame.   
“To Camp Golf. The Rangers think the soldiers’ morale will go up if they saw us,” Six handed Boone the invitation.   
“You mean you?” Boone handed her back the paper.   
“Well...yeah, but they could use you to help give some training to improve their aim. You’re the best shot in the NCR,” Six touched Boone’s arm.   
“I wouldn’t say that, there are plenty of Rangers that-”   
Six put a finger to Boone’s mouth, “No. You’re the best. Take the compliment, I don’t give them out often and rarely for free.” A small moan escaped Boone, although Six didn’t appear to have heard it.   
“Thanks,” is all Boone offered.   
“And I’m the second-best shot!” Six aimed her hunting rifle toward the wall in an over-exaggerated stance.   
“I don’t know about that one,” Boone smiled at Six as she swung around on her heel.   
“I’m a close second to you, asshole,” Six pushed out her bottom lip.   
“Sure you are,” Boone rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.   
“So will you go with me?” Six put a hand on her hip.   
“Yeah, got to make sure you don’t get yourself killed,” Boone stated coldly.   
“First we kill some Cazadors, then we go to Camp Golf,” Six told Boone.   
“What about the Omertas?” Boone was confused.   
“I need a break from them. If I go back in there I’m killing everyone in a suit. Nero won’t do shit anyways. Mr. H won’t let him,” Six replied.   
“If you say so,” Boone wasn’t convinced. He didn’t like how dependent Six had become to House. And he knew that the NCR is pissed off that she hasn’t offed him yet.   
…

“I knew you’d be the death of me,” is all Boone said as he hit the ground.   
“Boone!” Six yelled, firing holes into the wings of the giant Cazador that stuck Boone in the chest. “Come get some over here!” 

The Cazador made a beeline for Six swinging its stinger back and thrusting it forward. Six jumped out of the way and rolled. She popped back up and shot off three rounds into the insect’s head. It hit the ground hard, but still alive. Six took no chances and unloaded the rest of her bullets into it until it stopped moving. She then took out a knife and removed its stinger. She would need this for the antivenom. 

Six rushed to Boone’s side, throwing herself at his feet, “Come on Boone, stay with me.” She grabbed her bag and pulled out broc flower and xander root. Quickly she beat them against a rock, making them pulp like. Six then pulled out a cup, putting the mixture into it. Then she milked the stinger and let the venom pool on top of the plant pulp. Finally Six grabbed a buffout from her bag and crumbled it into the cup. After mixing, she applied all of it to the puncture wound on Boone’s chest. He groaned, but that was a good sign. “Come on Boone, you’re going to be okay.” She injected a stimpak into him, watching the skin weld in the deepest parts of the wound.   
“Ah fuck,” Boone muttered, grabbing his head.   
“It’s okay Boone,” Six felt a tear roll down her face.   
“Hey, why are you crying?” Boone’s eyes were heavy lidded.   
“I thought you died,” Six admitted.   
“So you’d cry? I don’t deserve that,” Boone stated.   
“What are you talking about Boone?” The tears flowed freely now.   
“I-,” Boone raised a hand to wipe her cheek, “I did something really bad. I deserve to die.”   
“What could have been so bad Boone?” Six grabbed Boone’s hand and pressed her face into it.   
“My wife...I killed her,” Boone said.   
“You must be loopy from the venom,” Six put a hand against his forehead, “the Legion killed your wife.”   
“No, I did. I tracked them down and saw Carla being auctioned. I couldn’t- Boone’s eyes glassed over, “I couldn’t save her on my own. So I did the only thing I could. I shot her between the eyes. I’m the reason my wife and child are dead.”   
“Child?” Six’s eyes were wide, “Carla was pregnant?”   
“That’s one of the reasons they wanted her,” Boone had tears of his own threatening to boil over.   
“Boone, you did the best thing for the situation. They would have used her as a breeder,” Six scooped Boone’s upper half up and pressed his head against her chest.   
“I don’t need your pity,” Boone’s voice was worse venom than the cazador’s.   
“I’m not pitying you asshole. I’m trying to comfort you. There’s a difference. You feel guilty as hell and I understand why now. So just fucking cry already and let me do this Boone,” Six pressed a hand to his head and carassed the back of his neck.   
“Craig,” he whimpered against her breasts, “My name. It’s Craig.”   
“Craig? Really?” Six snorted, “I was expecting something badass and you give me Craig?”   
“Who’s being an ass now?” Boone’s lips curled a bit upward.   
“Oh I’ve always been an ass Craig,” Six rested her head on top of his, “You haven’t though.” Boone mewled into her. “It’s okay, I’m here.” 

…

Boone woke up in his bed in the Lucky 38. He looked at the ceiling trying to remember what happened the night before after he got stabbed. His chest burned, but it wasn’t the worse pain he’s ever felt. 

“Oh, Craig?” Six questioned, walking into the room with a plate of food and some clean water.   
“Carla?” Boone was confused, only Carla ever called him Craig.   
“No, it’s just me. I’m sorry I can’t be her for you,” she stroked his face.   
“Why are you doing that?” Boone pulled away from her.   
“What are you talking about?” Six felt like he hit her.   
“Why are you calling me by my first name? Who told you my name?” Boone got aggressive.   
“You did...you don’t remember last night do you Craig?” Six asked.   
“Stop calling me that!” Boone snapped at her, “You’re not Carla.”  
Six could feel the tears forming behind her eyes, “Boone, you told me. You told me everything.”   
“Everything? What do you mean?” Boone was furious.   
“You told me the truth...about your wife and child,” Six hesitated.   
“I-I did?” Boone asked.   
“You cried yourself to sleep on my chest. I managed to drag you to Freeside and some Kings helped me get you here,” Six informed him.   
“Oh. Shit,” Boone raked a hand across his face, starting to regain some memories of the night before.   
“You pretty much asked me to call you Craig by the way. But I understand, that’s what Carla called you. I can’t be her, so I won’t use it again. Here’s something to put on your stomach,” Six placed the plate and bottle on his nightstand by his beret and glasses before turning to leave the room.  
“Six-”   
“Boone,” Six interuptted, leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. 

Boone felt like his heart hurt as she left the room. He hurt her, bad. She had been there to hold him, the only person to hold him since Carla, and he just yelled at her for doing what he asked her to. Boone felt like he just blew his chance for anything between them, not that he was sure that it would've happened anyways. 

Six walked into her room exhausted. What Boone didn’t know was that Six stayed up the whole night next to him, changing his dressings. She only left him to grab some food because he was beginning to stir. She walked to her bed and laid down on it. Six was still in her armor, which had dried blood stains. Rex licked at her limp hands hanging off the bed, whining. 

There was one thing about Six that she kept a close guarded secret. Sure she has a silver tongue and killer survival instincts, but the truth is that she is actually very sensitive. What drives her passion for killing Legionaries and other evil people is a deep set emotion that also works the other way. She often cries every night over everything that she’s seen and been through. This was just one of those moments where she couldn’t hold back her emotions. She knows she loves Boone, so having him snap at her is like a knife in the back. Six wishes she could be Carla for him. God knows he needs it. 

Boone stayed in his bed, trying to think of how to go about speaking to Six now. He knew he was too angry too quickly. He drank the water on the nightstand, but didn’t touch the food. He needed to hurry up and go to her. He knew, even though she hid it from the world, that she was sensitive. That’s why he’d heard her soft whimpers at night and why she always lent a hand to people. Sure she wasn’t an angel, but she was far from a devil. Farther than he is at least. 

Boone finally stood up and made his way to Six’s room. He could hear Rex whining from the door. He knew it must be bad. He knocked on the door, listening closely for a reply. None came except a bark from Rex. Boone grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. She was on the bed curled up in a fetal position. 

“Hey,” Boone started, “I’m-I’m sorry.”   
“Thanks,” Six said, not facing him.   
“I shouldn’t have been mad at you, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Boone continued.   
“Yeah,” Six huffed.   
“And I want to help you feel better,” Boone finished.   
“I’ll be fine Boone,” Six replied.   
“You can call me Craig if you want to, I didn’t mean what I said back there,” Boone offered.   
“That’s okay. You’ve been Boone to me since we met, I’m okay with keeping it like that,” Six looked back at him, her eyes surprisingly dry.   
“I don’t want you to be Carla, just so you know. I like the way you are just fine,” Boone turned to leave.   
“Get ready to head out tomorrow morning, I want to reach Camp Golf quickly,” Six called out to him.


	5. Camp Golf

Six made her way down the hill of the former golf course and to the tents. She was recognized by one of the soldiers on watch, who promptly left his post to shake her hand. He was a young man wearing face coverings. 

“You’re a goddamn hero,” he told her before running back up to his post.   
“Well, I can already see the problem here,” Six snickered.   
“Yeah. Everyone in the NCR knows that this place is a dumping ground for piss poor soldiers,” Boone commented.   
“We’ll fix that,” she smiled at Boone. 

It was the first smile she had given him since leaving the 38. Normally she would be giving them out openly all day, but Boone knew he hurt her feelings pretty bad. He wasn’t surprised that he would have to work to get those precious smiles back. 

“Six!” Sgt. McCredie called out to her as she opened the flap to the huge tent, “I’ll be damned. I didn’t expect you to actually come.”   
“I like to be of service,” Six grinned at the man, “I heard there are some problems you need an outside eye on?”   
“Yes and you’d be halfway to general now if you enlisted. I’d like you to start with the Misfits, a squad I’ve been placed in charge of. They have the potential to be a damn good group, but they can’t seem to figure out how to work together. I’ve been spread too thin to really give them the time they need,” he continued.   
“Whip some men into shape? I can probably do that,” Six laughed, “What’s the other problem?”   
He cleared his throat, “There are some high tensions between the Rangers and my men here. I was hoping you could use some of that famous charisma of yours to smooth that out before we have some serious infighting.”   
“I’ll see what I can do,” Six said, turning away from the man.   
“Oh, Six?” He stopped her.   
“Yes?” She looked behind her.   
“Thank you for coming out here, it means a lot to the men to see you,” he complimented.   
“Aw shucks sergeant, no need to get all soft on me. Boone here is the better shot anyways,” Six shrugged.   
“It’s not about your skills,” he called out as Six left the tent. 

Boone walked a few paces behind Six as she made her way to the first set of tents, peaking in asking for the Misfits. He enjoyed watching the way her little hips swayed in her tight leather armor. Her thin waist accentuating her curves. On her side was her lucky 10mm that was gifted to her by Doc Mitchel. Strapped to her back was a sniper rifle nearly as big as she was. 

“Well hello,” A voice rang out from around the corner of a tent. A man was sitting on a chair and now leaned over toward Six, “what can I do for you?”   
“That depends,” she started, “are you Razz?”   
“Ah shit, it’s the brown noser,” he rolled his eyes, “should have known by the hair.”   
“That’s usually the giveaway, yes. Now, what’s your problem with your squad?” Six questioned.   
“Go shove it,” he replied.   
“Any suggestions where? I have quite a few openings,” Six countered.   
“Heh. I bet you do. Fine. Poindexter's a smartass prick. O'Hanrahan's a big pussy, ain't good for shit in a fight. And Mags, well, Mags is cut out for something other than soldiering, you dig?” He confessed.   
“See, that wasn’t so hard huh? Where’s Mags?” Six pushed.   
“In the tent with her fingers up her ass,” He sneered.   
“Sounds like fun. Thanks,” Six left the man, whose eyes lingered on her ass as she went. 

They made their way to the far tent where a tall man sat outside the tent flap. He jumped up surprised and quickly brushed himself off. 

“Oh my, it’s you!” He reached a hand out to shake hers. He was over a foot taller than her, making the sight of him stumbling very comical, “I gotta write home to my momma and tell her I met you.”   
“How kind of you,” Six smiled in earnest, “I take it you’re O’Hanrahan?”   
“Yes ma’am. How did you know that?” He rubbed the back of his head with a dumb smile across his face.   
“I was sent here to help out your squad. Any ideas on how to get that to work? Razz thinks you’re too much of a soft heart to help,” Six told the man.   
“I was never one for fighting, I grew up a farmer. But momma needed one less mouth to feed and some extra caps, so I enlisted,” he explained.   
“That’s honorable of you,” Six placed a hand on his arm.   
“Thank you ma’am. Well, I'll tell you what I think this squad needs: a little more basic human niceness,” the man replied, “They're mostly pretty nice - Poindexter showed me how to make fireworks! Razz kinda scares me sometimes, but I don't mind. He's had a hard life.”   
“You think human niceness is enough?” Six asked.   
“That's right. Folks just don't talk to other folks, and everybody's always cross with each other,” he responded.   
“That’s not a lot to go on, but I’ll do what I can,” Six walked into the tent. 

Boone stood outside for a moment sizing up O’Hanrahan. He wasn’t confident that he could win a hand to hand match, but he wasn’t scared to try it if he needed to. Boone didn’t like how nice the man was to Six. He was never one to buy the whole nice guy act. By the time he made it into the tent, Six was already talking to Mags. 

“Tell me a little about yourself," Six said as she took a seat next to the blonde.   
"Not much to tell, really. I grew up in New Reno, joined up, took my shot at being a Ranger. Didn't make it, so I'm stuck with this crew of jokers," she replied.   
“What happened so you couldn’t be a ranger?” Six asked.   
“Gee, I dunno, maybe because I'm saddled with the worst damn unit in the NCR Army? Think that might have something to do with it?" The woman snapped.   
“A team is only as good as their leadership,” Six countered.   
“Well what the fuck do you want anyways? I didn’t ask for your opinion,” Mags snipped.   
“No need to be defensive. McCredie asked me to whip your unit into shape because he believes you have great potential, unlike a lot of people stationed here. Now what I think you need is to listen to your teammates. You’re the leader here, it’s your job to pull the team together and get them working properly,” Six explained, “Maybe start by being nice to each other?”   
“You talked to O’Hanrahan huh? Fine I can try to be nice, but Razz is an angry bastard and Poindexter is a dick. I mean, they're okay people, but they don't care, y'know? They don't have any ambition. No drive. They're slacking off,” Mags replied.   
“Well why don’t we work on a plan to get them off their asses and on the field huh?” Six clapped her hands.   
“That’s actually a good idea. I’ve been wanting to get in target practice,” Mags admitted.   
“Well I am a good shot, I can lead the team and you can work to build some morale and excitement,” Six explained.   
“That sounds great!” Mags popped out of her chair, “I’ll get them now-”   
“Mags, who is this?” A man came into the room, moving past Boone and making his way over to Six.   
“Hey there, I’m-”   
“Oh I know who you are,” he interrupted, “I’m Poindexter. Suffice to say I'm a certified genius, and when I'm discharged from this pit of testosterone and failure, I'll have all the money I could ever need.”   
“Oh okay…” Six trailed off, “And do you even care what happens to your unit or are you just planning to do the bare minimum forever?”   
“The latter,” he proudly stated.   
“You can’t be too smart if you don’t think that the sergeant isn’t about to cut your unit, and your paycheck, if you don’t shape up,” Six responded.   
“I’m listening,” he replied.   
“Help Mags gather the rest of your squad and meet me at the shooting range. I’m giving you guys a firing lesson,” She instructed.   
“I know how to shoot,” He countered.   
“Then show me smart ass,” Six stood up and made her way out. 

…

Boone watched the way Six’s body bounced at the recoil of her sniper rifle. She rarely used it while standing and the sight was mesmerizing. The way hair flowed down, coming loose from her bun. The way she bit her lip before pulling the trigger. The way her finger curled around before pulling. She was a war angel, a real force to be reckoned with. She also had drawn a crowd as she instructed the Misfits. 

Boone couldn’t hear her words well from this distance, but he could see all her hits were on point. The indentations on the wall from the bullets showed a bullseye every time. The men of the Misfits were actually visibly improving over the course of their lesson. Mags was clearly happy at the outcomes. 

A few men braved walking up to Six to ask her to join the session. It made Boone uneasy, but Six didn’t turn anyone away. There were a dozen men shooting by the time the lesson was over. Six left the unit to keep up the hard work while she went to retire for the night. 

Boone followed her to the only guest tent in the field, a small thing with only one bed. Six didn’t mind because she was used to sharing close quarters with Boone. Boone took the watch even though Six told him there was no need to in the camp. She guessed he couldn’t help it given his own training. 

“So are you just going to watch me all night?” Six asked him.   
“Yes,” he grunted.   
“Whatever,” she huffed as she began to peel out of her leather armor. 

Boone watched as she wiggled her ass to pull the pants off. Under her armor, she just wore a tank top and a pair of underwear. Since her chest was small she didn’t bother trying to wear a bra. It only made it even harder for Boone to resist touching her. He wanted nothing more than to throw her onto that little bed and have his way with her, but he would never do that without her explicit permission. 

Six climbed into the bed and pulled her blanket out of her bag. She was prepared for this moment. Six wishes she was in the resort though, but she didn’t have too many ranger friends to have much pull. No, it was fitting she spend the night outside to fully grasp the situation before trying to talk to the head of the Rangers. 

She didn’t know what she was going to do to tackle the issue of the tension between the rangers and the soldiers. Clearly, the answer was to share the resort but that wouldn’t happen easily. Why would the Rangers give up their space? Six sighed as she tossed around in the bed trying to get comfortable, this was a thought for the morning.


	6. Hanlon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, depression's a bitch. Please enjoy

Chief Hanlon, the man heralded as a hero among the rangers. He didn’t look like man Six had imagined him to be. He had kind eyes and his hair was smokey white. Six walked in front of the man sitting on the deck, his ham radio making a muffled buzzing sound. Hanlon took in the sight of the small woman before he spoke, his western accent thick. 

“Well, you must be the courier that has been causing all the commotion. I have an idea of why you are here, you want the resort to open to the soldiers. Well, little lady, that won’t be happening,” he asserted.   
Six didn’t waver, “And why is that?” She placed a hand on her hip. 

“The soldiers outside have been discarded by the NCR, I see no reason to force my rangers to interact with them. Their being here is just a formality,” He stated coldly. 

Boone tensed up at that response, knowing Six was not going to accept that bullshit reply. He just hoped she wouldn’t shot him outright in daylight like this. He could tell she woke up in a foul mood and he knew that meant she was going to be more aggressive than normal. Six is typically a charismatic, albeit sarcastic, woman, but when she is having a mood swing she turns to crasser communication tactics. Boone remembers back when a gambler at the Gomorrah decided to joke about her losing streak and ended up with a broken nose and an even more broken ego. 

A smile crawled across Six’s face, but it wasn’t one meant to express amusement, “I expected this out of an old ranger like you that doesn’t know when to retire. If you don’t see the potential of those men and women that’s really your loss. Have you even spoken to one of them, or are you too busy manning your chair?” 

“You have a mouth on you, little lady. I suggest you try a better tactic than that to change my mind. I’m not like the troops that fall over their feet when they meet you. Now since you’re here, why don’t we talk about more pleasant matters? It has been a while since a woman has come all the way here to talk to me,” he grinned. 

“I can’t imagine why,” Six rolled her eyes, “Look, I came here for two things. One, I want you to allow the soldiers outside to house themselves in one of the many unused rooms here and two, to ask you some questions about a tip I received from Camp Forlorn Hope.” 

Hanlon raised a brow at the second reason and Boone had to admit that he was interested too. It wasn’t unusual for Six to receive written or verbal messages from various NCR members at different levels up the chain of command. He doesn’t recall her getting a message recently from Forlorn Hope, but then again he doesn’t always travel with her when they arrive on the strip. He never felt that she was in much danger while on the strip because of her ties to House, who everyone feared. Six also made friends in the casinos there, well every one except the Ultra-Luxe. That place creeped her out. 

“I heard word of some strange reports coming in at each Ranger station. Do you know anything about the Khans training Deathclaws? Or some mutant legionaries?” Six shifted her weight to emphasize her hip. 

“I don’t know what you’re speaking about. I haven’t heard any reports like that,” he played dumb. 

“Oh, so the head of ranger communications doesn’t know what’s being said between his stations? Good to know. I guess it’s up to me to go see about these reports then. Best hope they don’t lead back to you,” Six strutted away from the old ranger, Boone following close behind her. 

“What was that all about?” Boone questioned. 

“Tech Sergeant Reyes suspects that Hanlon is behind some strange reports. I got word of this a while back but I wasn’t too interested in coming here to talk to him. Since I was requested here by McCredie I figured I would ask about it while I was here. Really I assumed the reports were just some prank being pulled, but now that I saw Hanlon I have suspicions that this is more serious,” Six explained as she made her way down the stairs.

“So now we are going to each ranger station to verify these reports?” Boone asked. 

“Yeah. I understand if you would rather stay behind then make the trek. It’ll take several days for sure,” Six offered. 

“No, that’s okay. Like you said, snipers work in pairs,” He stated. 

Six smiled, although Boone couldn’t see it, “Nice to see that you really do listen to me.” 

Boone grunted in response. Six made her way out of the resort and back to the camp. She informed McCredie that she had some business to take care of elsewhere. He was pleased enough with her efforts and wished her well on her travels, clearly looking forward to her next visit. 

Boone was not looking forward to traveling to each station. They were all spread out across the Mojave and he was not the spring chicken he use to be. Sure, he could handle the walk but that didn’t mean he wanted to. No, he just wanted to make sure Six would be okay. He had no doubts that she could accomplish this on her own, but he felt reassured knowing he would be there if she needed him. As a bonus, he knew they would come across some legionnaires he could kill. 

Six purchased some supplies for them from the quartermaster before they left camp. She took the time to visit the misfits, whose attitude had largely shifted already. Boone watched her as she tied her hair up into a messy bun. He could see the sweat dripping down the back of her neck as they walked on the broken pavement to ranger station bravo. 

Boone felt bad for Six, her pale skin was very delicate. Six preferred to travel at night to cut down on sunburns. It also helped them stay hidden when taking out hostiles. Six had to wear clothing that covered her arms and legs for protection against the unforgiving sun. Boone was able to travel in a light T-shirt and be more comfortable.  
He watched those beads of sweat a little longer, his mind flashing lewd images of her sweating on top of him. His arms wrapped around her waist as she rode him. He turned his attention to the road ahead of them to keep his erection at bay. 

“Looks like we’re not too far now,” Six spoke for the first time in hours. 

“What do you mean? We’re still a day or two out,” Boone replied. 

“Not from the station, but from the strip. I want to stop by 38 and grab some different gear. I think this would also be a good chance to take Rex out for some exercise,” she clarified. 

“What’s wrong with what you have now?” Boone continued, not wanting to detour to the strip.

“Nothing is wrong per se, just want to trade out some equipment. Also, a bath would be nice,” she clapped her hands together. 

House kept Six spoiled at the 38 to ensure she would never leave his service. He funneled a portion of the energy of the Dam to her room to give her running plumbing, a water heater, a functioning kitchen, and air conditioning with a filtration system. He even made a deal with venders to routinely bring food to the casino, although they were never allowed to step foot inside the building. Six seemed happy with the arrangement, even if it meant she had to cater to his requests. Boone was uneasy about the whole situation. He didn’t trust a man he never met. It didn’t help that Boone also felt a ping of jealousy when Six spoke highly about her boss. He wasn’t allowed up to the penthouse where House stayed. Boone wanted to know what went on up there, but Six kept it a secret. 

Boone wasn’t one to pry into people’s personal lives though. He didn’t like it when it’s done to him and Six sure did it a lot. Part of him wished she would open up to him more. She was never one not to speak her mind, but he could always tell there was more to her thoughts then what she said. Her forward personality made her friends and enemies alike. Telling the two apart is difficult though. 

Six stopped in her tracks, pulling Boone from his thoughts. She raised a hand up above her shoulder and signaled trouble up ahead. Boone spotted it a moment later, a line of young legionnaires crossing the road ahead of them. They were a fair distance away, but Six had eyes like a hawk. She signaled him to follow her behind some bushes struggling to survive. Silently, she brought up the binoculars that she kept around her neck. Six counted five of them, about two too many to safely engage in an open area like this. She threw another hand sign to Boone, telling him they were standing down. Boone clenched his jaw, not like her command but understanding it still. 

Six kept her binoculars trained on the men while Boone turned his attention to the opposite side of the road. She waited until the men were long gone out of sight before standing up and continuing down the road. She was silent for another couple hours until they reached the gates of Freeside. Some King members whistled at her approach. Being the only female member of the Kings, she got a lot of attention from other members. Boone was curious if she ever tumbled with any members of the gang, but he didn’t really want to know. He grit his teeth as they walked past them, Six offering them greetings and a smile. Why she joined them he would never understand. Surely it wasn’t for protection, she could handle herself from any would-be threats in Freeside. 

They made it back to the 38 without any trouble. Six gave a sigh of relief as she began stripping out of her armor as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. Rex barked as she entered the room. He grabbed the clothes off the floor and ran around her with them, thinking she was playing. Six gave him a good scratch on the head, going into her room to take off her small clothes. Boone didn’t follow her even though he wanted to watch, thinking it best to keep his distance to try and fight off the feelings he had been developing over the past few months. Six didn’t bother with hiding her body around him. She didn’t even close the door to the bedroom or bathroom. 

Boone listened to the water running into the tub as he made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed some of the mutfruit in their delivery box, sinking his teeth into its tender flesh. Rex scampered into the space, hopping from one front paw to the other at his food bowl. House sends up a robot to feed and let Rex out twice a day so he knew that Rex had already been fed, but he couldn’t help but toss a mutfruit into his bowl. Juice from the fruit splattered across the floor as Rex chewed it haphazardly. Boone sighed as he reached for a towel to clean the mess up. 

Six sunk into the water. She had put in a cup of abraxo that caused foamy bubbles to form along the top of the water. She almost looked like one of those pre-war ads for luxury bath bubble liquid. The feeling of the dirt of the wasteland freeing itself from her skin was her third favorite feeling, with sex and alcohol taking the first two spots. Six massaged her scalp and finished washing up, not wanting her skin to prune. She made her way back into her room in just a towel. Boone caught sight of her while walking to his room across the hall. He stopped in his tracks at the sight. This is far from the first time he has seen her like this, but each time felt like the first. Boone thought this part of his life was over when he pulled the trigger on Carla, but here he was lusting after this petite woman that he had an estimated ten years on. He felt dirty, quickly turning away from her before she began to shrug off the only thing keeping her from nudity. 

Boone felt rather breathless as he closed his bedroom door and leaned his back against it, slowly sinking to the floor. His heart was racing, pounding out of his chest. He hated this feeling, hated feeling out of control. Six had some unspoken power over him that he resented. He felt so compelled to follow her, watch over her, protect her. It was a feeling he equated to weakness. It was very different from the feelings that Carla gave him, yet still leading him to do the same thing. Protect. Boone took a look at his hands, both of them visibly shaking. He frowned at the sight, carefully standing up and moving to his liquor cabinet. He thought a scotch would calm his nerves, bringing a glass of the liquid to his lips. He focused on the burn down his throat, doing anything to take his attention off of his feelings. 

Six dressed herself in a shirt that was easily two times her size tucked into a pair of shorts that came almost to her fingertips. The shorts were in pristine condition, a gift from House. Rex jumped, his paws on the front of her shirt, to get some much needed attention. Six laughed as he tried to lick her face, his tail wagging a mile a minute. Six wasn’t sure what Boone’s problem was, but she could tell from the way he avoided her gaze that something was wrong. She wanted to ask him about it, but she knew she wouldn’t get a real answer. That man was difficult to crack. She made her way to the kitchen and ate a few mutfruit herself. The shipment was clearly recent, the fruit very fresh by wasteland standards. 

She walked over to Boone’s door, bringing her hand up to knock but stopping short. Six knew her feelings for the man pretty well by this point. She was very attracted to him and wants to take their relationship to an intimate level, yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell him. The man was broken emotionally so she didn’t feel it right to put that kind of pressure on him. Six feared that he may get mad and storm off for good if she suggested it. She pulled her hand back from the door and opted to go to bed. She laid staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours before drifting off to sleep, Rex spread out across her stomach.


	7. Just a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cracks knuckles* Time to get this ship sailing

Six hated having to climb mountains in the heat. She was hoping it would be nightfall before they made it so close to station Foxtrot, but they had made excellent time. Rex took the lead in line and Boone, as always, fell back. Six used her Pipboy’s compass to guide her to the station, taking some sort of comfort in its dull clicking. She had heard rumors of there being a resort full of mutants just west of here. Six had to admit she was interested in paying a visit. 

“We’re almost there,” Six said over her shoulder to Boone.  
“Good,” he replied.  
Six walked backward to meet Boone’s side, “Anything you want to talk about big man?” She offered him a smile.  
“No,” he grunted, looking away from her.  
“Oh don’t give me that bullshit. You’re grumpier than normal. Just spit it out now, I’ll find out eventually,” she pushed.  
“You really don’t know when to give up,” Boone snapped.  
“Some people find it enduring,” she countered.  
“Well, I find it annoying. The answer is no. Drop it,” he asserted.  
“Do you have to be such an ass all the time?” Six countered.  
“Yes,” Boone met her eyes. 

Six was taken aback by his gaze, even though she could barely make out the lines of his eyes behind his sunglasses. His facial expression wasn’t his usual hide-the-pain-by-being-grumpy look. No, he looked miserable. 

“Boone?” Six asked, placing a hand on his forearm.  
Boone shrugged off her touch, “Don’t.”  
“No, Boone,” Six stepped in front of him.  
“Back off,” Boone demanded, staring down at her.  
He looked intimidating to Six, but she held her ground, “Boone. Talk to me, please.”  
“I said back off,” he took a step toward her.  
Six placed both her hands on his chest and pushed him back, “Craig.”  
“Don’t call me that,” Boone mustered his most threatening tone.  
“Then just fucking stop and talk to me damn it! We are relying on each other to watch our backs. I need to know you’re in your right mind and not distracted. I have to be able to trust you or else you’re going to get us both killed,” Six kept her chin up at him while she spoke. It was almost humorous to see all that confidence come out of such a little body. 

Boone gave a sigh, his shoulders dropping. The tension from his face gave way. He pointed his chin over to some plants on the side of the road, a place that would offer them some cover. Six took the hint and walked to the spot, Rex whining before running back to them. Boone took a look around, checking his surroundings for immediate threats before taking a seat on the dirt. 

“You can talk to me Boone,” Six said as she sat beside him, resting her hand on his thigh.  
Boone felt his heart in his throat at her touch, “I-,” he took a deep sigh, “Damn it. I am distracted.”  
“By what?” Six asked.  
“You,” he glanced at the ground, his head hung low.  
“Me? What am I doing wrong?” Six questioned.  
“Nothing wrong. You’re just...you,” he replied.  
“I’m just me?” Six’s confusion was not hidden, “Do you have a problem with me?”  
“Not that,” Boone ran a hand down the back of his neck, struggling to open himself up. 

Six shifted herself to face him. She reached her hands to his face and slid his glasses off. Boone offered no resistance, meeting her worried eyes. At that moment, Six had forgotten her anger toward him. He was forgiven without saying a word. Boone was a man that had forgotten how to express his thoughts and feelings, his eyes pleading for her to understand him without having to keep talking. 

“Boone,” Six brought a hand to his cheek, “You don’t have to talk to me about this now if you can’t do it.”  
Boone’s expression was unreadable, “Why are you being so nice?”  
“Because I care about you,” Six admitted, “You’re an angry son of a bitch, but you’re my angry son of a bitch.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Boone asked. 

Six didn’t really know how else to tell the man that she loved him. Instead, she moved in front of him. His eyes gave away the smallest widening at her motions. Six leaned across him and pressed her lips against his. They were chapped and dry but she didn’t mind. Boone took in the sight of her when she moved in close, surprised. He didn’t know if it was really happening or if the heat had him imagining things, that was until he felt her lips press to his. They weren’t soft like Carla’s were, but that was to be expected since she had all the time in the world to maintain herself. Six did great given her circumstances, but spending as much time as she does traveling the Mojave will take its toll on anyone’s skin. 

Boone didn’t kiss her back, too unsure that this was really happening. He wasn’t opposed to it, quite the opposite, but he couldn’t make himself react. Six pulled away from him, Boone immediately missing her presence. He looked at her reddened face. A brilliant shade spread across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, making her freckles stand out. If they were in a different setting, Boone may have pulled her into him to receive a proper kiss back. This wasn’t the place or time for that though. 

“I’m sorry,” Six hurried, looking away from him. 

Boone took a moment to respond, needing to collect his racing thoughts. The lustful images he had before flashed through his mind but were steadily replaced with the memories he had made with Carla. They were altered though, his imagination putting Six in the place of his wife. He was disoriented, but he had to pull himself together. His recon training kicked in. 

Six watched as he stood up and offered a hand to her, “Foxtrot is just ahead. Let’s get going.”  
“Okay,” Six took his hand and lifted herself up. 

Those were the last words spoken between them until they reached the ranger station. As expected, the station did not give out those crazy reports of mutants and legionnaires. There was foul play and Six was determined to figure out by who. The rangers allowed them to make camp there, in the relative safety of the station. Boone slept not too far away from her, but far enough that she got the feeling he was upset with her. She found it silly for herself to think that based on his proximity to her, but her gut was assuring her that it was true.


	8. Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love some good sexual tension and there's nothing like getting hurt to bring it out.

“You were right Reyes. That intel was faulty,” Six said to the tech sergeant. 

“I knew it!” She exclaimed, “Every one of those reports were signed off by Chief Hanlon. 

Six crossed her arms, “I don’t understand. Why would he give those reports?” 

“I don’t know, but I need you to find out. Please, take these reports and confront Hanlon. I hate to keep dragging you around the wastes, but I don’t have the permission to send any troops,” Reyes replied. 

“Of course I’ll help Reyes,” Six assured her, “I’ll head out as soon as I-” 

“Major Polatli!” A trooper came bursting in the door, “Nelson! We got soldiers taken hostage by Legion forces!” 

“What? Damn it!” The major rubbed his head as though it ached, “How did Sergeant Cooper let that happen?”

“I don’t know sir. He told me to report to you as soon as possible,” the messenger replied, “They have them hanging up, crucified. It’s making some of the others real nervous.”

“They’re trying to intimidate you. I suggest you don’t let it happen,” Six walked up to the Major, “Do you have any men you can spare?” 

“What are you suggesting?” Polatli asked. 

“I can lend a hand in taking back Nelson and rescuing those troops. I know your numbers are thin here, but any extra help would be appreciated,” Six answered. 

“You’ve already done so much for us here. If you think you can rescue those men, I’d be happy to let brass know,” he replied, “I don’t have any men to spare. You are welcome to ask Cooper for help.” 

Six nodded in understanding, “Alright. Boone and I will go raise some hell.” 

“Thank you Six,” the Major said. 

“Don’t mention it,” she cast a hand up. 

… 

“There’s over a dozen legionnaires down there,” Boone commented while looking through his scope, “And that’s only the men I can see. There is sure to be more in those buildings.” 

“Alright. Thanks Boone,” Six turned her attention to the three rather terrified looking troops hiding with them in the rocks, “I know your friends are down there being crucified, but you need to swallow any emotions you're having right now. Cooper told me you are all still pretty green. Do you have any questions about the plan before we start?” 

“Yes ma’am,” one young man with a scarf over his face replied, “How are you so sure that you can take out everyone outside before we get there?” 

Six smirked, “You’ll just have to trust me. Anyone else?” 

“No ma’am,” they replied in unison. 

“Good. Boone, it’s go time,” Six brought out her sniper rifle to aim. 

“About damn time,” Boone replied. 

“Trigger finger getting itchy?” She teased. 

Boone grunted in response. A few seconds later they began to fire upon the men below them. The three troops lended to Six, a woman and two men, raced down to Nelson. Half the men laid dead before they closed in. Boone kept his post to cover the soldiers as they began cutting down the captives. Six made her move, leaping down their rocky cover and racing toward the barracks. 

“Fall back! Now!” Six commanded the men, some limping from their time hanging up on the crosses. 

Six traded her rifle for her trusty scoped 10 mm and a frag grenade. She expertly dodged fire from the enemies rifles, but had little time to make it to the barracks before they started rushing her with their machetes. Six was skilled, but hand to hand wasn’t her forte. 

“God damn it!” She cursed out loud as one man, dressed in football gear, swung a blade at her. 

“Filthy degenerate!” He shouted as he swung again, this time cutting her arm. 

“Oh fuck you!” Six shot point blank into his head. 

She grimaced as some of his brain splattered, but had no time to pause. With vigor and Boone covering, she pulled the pin on the grenade and lobbed it into the building holding the senior members of the detachment. The door burst in the explosion, sending shards of wood in the air. Six wasn’t spared from the blast, misjudging the timing of the grenade. She hit the ground hard as a sizable piece of the door had impaled her right leg. 

“Six!” Boone called upon seeing her hit the ground. 

He rushed down to her, firing with little aim at the few men that were running toward her. Boone swore as hunting rifle rounds whizzed by too close for comfort. He had no choice but to take cover. 

“Boone!” Six screamed out for him as she was subdued and hogtied. 

Boone broke out in a cold sweat, getting flashbacks of Carla. 

“Boone!” Six managed to yell one more time before being gaged. 

That broke his attention. He quickly fired into two of them, tossing his rifle to the ground and rushed the last man. He was a decanus. Boone locked arms with the man and forced him to the ground. Six wiggled and strained against her restraints, trying her hardest to free herself to help Boone. 

“I’m going to gut you, then fuck your red headed slut over there,” the legionare spat at Boone, getting the upperhand. 

“Like hell you will!” Boone growled, starting to lose ground quickly. 

Six managed to loosen the rope on her wrists and rolled herself toward her fallen pistol. Boone was on the ground, both hands trying to push back the machete at his neck. He closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate when there was a gunshot and a sudden weight on him. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he could see the legionnaire laying dead on him. Six was contorted just enough to have given her the space to aim the pistol. Boone shoved the man off of him and hurried to his feet. He made quick work of Six’s restraints. 

“Let’s never do this again,” Six sighed, rubbing her sore wrists and looking around for more enemies. 

“Agreed,” Boone sighed back. 

Six raised a hand to his cheek, “Boone?” 

“Yes,” he didn’t pull back yet. 

“Are you okay?” Her eyes searched his, now visible as his glass fell off during the scuffle. 

“Yeah,” he pushed her hand away, “Let’s get back to camp.” 

Six nodded and led the way, making sure to pick up her rifle and strap it safely to her back. Boone lended her a shoulder to help her limp back to the camp. The soldiers they tasked themselves with rescuing met them at the entrance of the camp. They praised her as she made her way to the camp’s doctor. 

“I'm always a sucker for a pretty face. What can I do for you, my fine dear?” Alex Richards, the doctor, said to Boone as he entered the tent first. 

“Uh,” Boone momentarily lost his train of thought, “My partner is hurt. Has some wood stuck in her leg.” 

“Oh I see. Alright, put her on the empty bed,” he instructed. 

“Damn this hurts,” Six laughed weakly, feeling that she had lost too much blood. 

“I’m going to tie your leg to stop the bleeding. I have some buffout for the pain, but you’re probably going to lose consciousness,” Alex informed her. 

“Do what you need to doc,” Six did her best to smile through the pain. 

Sure enough, she passed out during the removal process. When she woke up, Boone was by her side in a chair watching the tent flap. She could see the bags that had developed under his eyes, clearly not having slept. 

“Hey there,” Six said in a hoarse voice. 

“Hey,” Boone turned his attention to her, “How do you feel?” 

“I’ve been better,” Six grinned, “Been worse though.” 

“Your plan was dangerous. You shouldn’t have went in by yourself,” he scolded her. 

“I didn’t hear you suggesting anything,” she struggled to prop herself up. 

“Hey, don’t move too much,” Boone pushed his hands on her shoulders to gently guide her back on the mattress. 

“I could get use to you pushing me on the bed,” Six teased. 

“I’m sure,” Boone cracked a half smile, “Don’t take risks like that again.” 

“Worried I’ll be dead and you’ll be left all alone?” Six asked. 

“No. I’ve always been alone,” he grunted in response. 

“Well that’s not true,” Six pouted, “You know I’m here for you.” 

Boone didn’t reply, only looked away back at the tent entrance. Six didn’t push the issue, knowing it would lead nowhere. She turned her attention to the other side of the bed, curious as to where Rex could be. 

“He’s in the barracks,” Boone said as though he could read her mind, “Doctor didn’t want him around here.” 

“Fair enough,” Six replied and glanced down at her leg. It had a bloodied wrap around it and hurt like a bitch, but it was a dull kind of pain that she learned how to tolerate very early in life. 

“Get some rest,” Boone told her. 

“Alright,” she didn’t argue, closing her eyes. 

… 

“Hold still,” Boone demanded as he tried to change her bandages. 

“Can’t help it. It kinda tickles,” Six tried to stifle a laugh. In the week she had spent in the medical tent, the pain had lessened greatly. She was only still there because Alex didn’t want to dismiss her yet. “Thank you for doing this Boone.” 

“Sure,” he muttered. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed taking care of Six like this. It was rare that he got to see her vulnerable like this. 

“Mhh,” Six let out a soft moan as Boone’s hands grazed her upper thigh. 

Boone’s throat tightened at the sound. His pants shamelessly grew tighter. It had been a long time since he heard a woman moan because of something he did. Six tilted her head back into the pillow, mewling softly enough that she thought he couldn’t hear her. Boone, not sure why he was doing it exactly, spread his fingers out to touch more of her skin. 

“Boone?” Six whispered the question. 

“Yes?” He didn’t remove his hand. 

“A little higher,” she softly requested. 

Boone moved his hand up her leg, closer to the edge of the shorts she wore. Six let out another soft moan, arching her back slightly. Boone couldn’t stop himself, his other hand reaching under the small of her back and pulling her upwards slightly. His eyes roamed her exposed body, her tank top having moved upward. 

“Boone,” She pleaded softly. 

He leaned his body over the mattress, taking in her begging eyes. His lips grew chap and his breathing heavy. Six felt loose and tense all at once. Her core wound tightly and her head light. The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Suddenly, without warning, Boone released her and stood up. Before she could say anything, he left the tent. 

To say Six was disappointed was an understatement. She had never seen him be so tender with her, so open and vulnerable. That’s exactly how Boone felt, vulnerable. He stood just outside the tent, feeling like the ground beneath him was sinking. The way she looked at him with such desire, it was overwhelming. Boone hadn’t felt so overtaken by a woman since his wedding night with Carla, the day they first made love. Yet, Six wasn’t Carla. She looked nothing like her. Hell, she wasn’t even naked and yet he was drooling over her like some little boy. 

Six took a moment to gather herself, before standing on her unsteady leg and getting herself dressed. Whether the doctor wanted her to leave or not, she was tired of being there. Instead of going through the same flap Boone did, she snuck herself under the opposite end of the tent. Carefully looking around for any wandering eyes, Six headed for the barracks to find Rex. Rex was the only consistent man in her life after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm still writing plenty more of this story.


	9. Itches and Urges

Six had an itch, one that demanded to be scratched. She knew Boone wouldn’t be willing to sate it, so she was on the hunt for someone who would. There was one person that came to mind that she thought might be willing. It had been a while since she had seen him, but he and his squad were camped here. Six opened the door to the building she heard the squad was in. Sure enough, there he was. 

“Hey sharpshooter,” Six said as sultry as she could. 

“H-h-h-hey S-Six,” 10 of Spades looked up wide eyed, he had never seen so much of her skin as she normally was in her leather armor. 

“Damn girl,” Betsy whistled, “If you were blonde you’d be perfect.” 

“Thanks bitch,” Six laughed. 

“W-w-why ar-aren’t you in your ar-armor?” Spades asked. 

“Took a door in the leg,” Six lifted her newly bandaged leg, “Took kicking in the door a little too seriously. Legion heard me knock though.” She smirked at the memory of ripping those bastards to shreds. 

“Heard of what you did at Nelson. Good to see you’re still giving the Legion hell,” Bitter-Root replied. 

“Ah,” Six waved her hand, “It was nothing.” 

“You’re a g-g-g-god damn hero,” Spades countered. 

“Aw guys,” Six faked an overwhelmed tone, “You’re going to make me cry.” 

“None of that. Did you come here to talk or was there something you needed?” Bitter-Root asked. 

“I actually came for Ace here,” Six pointed to the man, “Wanted to see if I could have a word. In private.” 

“Oh?” He stood up nervously, “Some-Something you need?” 

“Yes, actually. Follow me?” Six motioned for the door. 

Besty whistled and hollered as they left. Six led Spades to a corner of the camp that was out of sight, surrounded by rocks. It would be the perfect place to murder him, if that’s what she intended. 

“S-Six?” He questioned nervously. 

“Spades,” Six took a step toward him, “I was hoping you might want to give me a hand, along with some other things.” 

“With what?” He asked. 

“Do you think I’m attractive?” Six was straightforward for him. 

“What? I-I,” Spades stuttered, “Y-y-yes.” 

“Would you be interested in having sex with me?” Six stayed bold, raising a hand to place on his chest. 

“S-s-s-seriously?” He couldn’t believe it, but he was already hard. 

“Yes. It’s been a long time for me and I have some...pent up frustration,” Six tilted her head up toward him, “What do you say?” 

“Hell yeah,” his stutter faded in his excitement and he eagerly took her lips in his. 

Six brought her hands up to remove his hat, letting it fall to the ground. Next came the glasses and his rifle. Six didn’t have much to lose, her shorts and shirt meeting Spade’s clothes beneath them. Spades was careful in handling her injured leg, moving it to wrap around his waist. Six brought her arms around his neck, guiding him to kiss her neck. 

It was clear to her that he hadn’t done this many times, but he made up for his inexperience with enthusiasm. Six felt her body relax as his hands roamed her, squeezing and pawing at each inch of flesh. She was no lazy lover though, arching herself into him and pulling him to her with her legs. Soft moans and heavy breaths mixed as the first beads of sweat broke out on their skin. The Mojave heat beared down on them, but it wasn’t what made them feel hot. 

“Mhm,” Six encouraged him, “Like that. Don’t be afraid to be rough, I can handle it.” 

Spades groaned at that, unable to hold back. “Fuck,” he slid himself inside her, “You’re so w-w-wet.” 

“You’re bigger than I expected,” Six laughed softly, “I like being surprised like this.” 

“I b-bet,” Spades hilted. 

Each stroke sent a wave of pleasure, their bodies fitting each other well. The music of skin slapping skin filled their ears, their focus only on each other. Spades was turning out to be a much better lay than Six expected, although part of the reason was that Six was imagining he was Boone. Six knew she should feel guilty about using him like this, but all that mattered now was making that itch go away. 

Boone worried when he saw that Six was gone from her bed. He asked Alex, but he offered no answers. Turning to Rex’s hunting skills, he followed the dog through the camp. The soft sounds of coupling could be heard as he approached them. Rex hopped from foot to foot, looking back to Boone. He did not want to step further toward Six. Boone peeked around the corner, anger quickly boiling up. 

He watched as Six’s body was being pounded into the dirt by a young 1st Recon soldier he didn’t recognise from this angle. Her injured leg wrapped around his hip while the other was over his shoulder. She was flattened hard against the ground, letting the man rut into her like she was his fuck toy. Boone was equal parts enraged and jealous. He wanted to be the one having her spread like that and he had the chance but just couldn’t get Carla out of his mind. 

Deciding to not tortue himself further, Boone led Rex back toward the camp. He needed a drink and he needed it now. It was for the best that he left when he did, as their finish was quite a spectacle. Six clawed at Spades back, almost hard enough to draw blood. Spades thrusts were growing irregular and harder than before. He sheathed as deep as he could, before quickly pulling out and pumping himself to finish on her face. Six opened her mouth, equal parts from the intensity of her own orgasm and her desire to taste his seed. 

“Oh s-s-shit,” he muttered as his spurts of cum stopped. 

Six licked her lips, “Thanks Ace. Knew I could count on you.” 

Six smirked at the man’s inability to move much from the force of his climax, quickly dressing herself and gathering his clothes. 

“Can- Can we do that again s-s-sometime?” He asked her. 

“Maybe,” Six waved to him as she turned to leave, “See you around.”

…

“Rex!” Six called out and got on one knee as her faithful companion raced to her, “Oh I missed you boy. Who’s a good boy? Did you have fun?” 

“Someone did,” Boone grumbled under his breath. 

“What was that?” Six couldn’t quite make out what he had said. 

“Nothing,” he looked away from her, unable to get the image of her being absolutely railed by another man out of his mind. 

“Allllllright,” she slurred as she stood up, “I think it’s about time we leave.” 

“Agreed,” he replied shortly. 

“We’ll need to go back to camp Golf. Chief Hanlon has some serious questions to answer to,” Six continued. Boone grunted. “Alright. What’s your problem big guy?” 

“Nothing,” he lied. 

“Boone-” 

“Drop it,” he cut her off. 

“Fine. Better not be a distraction,” Six huffed, “Make sure you can still watch my damn back.” 

Boone huffed back in response, bringing his rifle in his hand. Six led the way out of camp, walking slightly funny and not from her healing injury. Boone noticed, just as he always did. He could tell when even the slightest thing was different with her. 

Their trek was uneventful for the first few hours, until they encountered a detachment of legionnaires. Just four, a simple scouting party. Six wanted to avoid them, but of course Boone wouldn’t have it. 

“Come on. We have bigger fish to fry right now,” Six tugged on his sleeve. 

“No,” Boone ignored her, lining up his shot. 

“I don’t like those bastards too,” Six said in a hushed voice, “But we can’t risk it right now.” 

Boone responded to her not with words, but with him pressing the trigger. A loud crack of gun fire ripped and one scout had his head blown apart. Six cursed and hastily pulled out her sniper rifle, just having enough time to aim and hit another legionnaire. Rex stayed back, growling at Six’s side and waiting for a command to charge. No command came, as Boone cleared the remaining two hostiles before they could reach them. 

“Happy?” Six sighed, feeling the adrenaline starting to crash. 

“No,” Boone answered shortly. 

“Of course. Mr. Grumpy can’t ever be bothered with happiness,” Six exclaimed with her hands thrown up defeatedly. “Can you even pretend to be happy?” 

“No,” he said again. 

“Of fucking course,” Six stomped away, leading them toward Camp Golf once again. 

… 

They made camp by an old gas station, using the half-ruined shelter covering three sides. It meant they couldn’t see threats coming behind them, but that meant they only needed to look one way. Boone insisted on taking the first shift, suggesting he wasn’t tired yet. Six didn’t argue and curled up to sleep rather quickly. 

Boone did his best to keep watch like he was supposed to, but his mind was clouded. He kept staring at Six’s sleeping form. How peaceful she looked like that. Her nose wiggled and scrunched, making her look very much like a child. 

Boone’s thought flew back to earlier in the day. Seeing the images of her being pounded into the ground like little more than a Gomorrah whore. It made his jaw set tense and disrupted him just enough that he couldn’t see the figures closing in in the distance. Six made a soft moan in her sleep, snapping Boone’s attention to her. The figures took the opportunity to dash to the side of the building. 

In the silence of the night, Boone had plenty of time to contemplate his life. All the choices and the choices that weren’t really choices. He moved over toward his back, turning his back slightly from his original position. Just as he was about to reach for some dried meat, he tensed at the feeling of danger. Before he could grab his rifle, the butt of another met his head. 

“Mmmmm, Boone?” Six groaned at the noise. Rex growled and barked as her eyes fluttered open, before yelping and going silent. Still having the heaviness of sleep, she moved too slowly to get her pistol before hands were on her. “What the hell?!” 

“Ave,” a voice said, the man coming into view shortly after, “You are the courier that has caused such commotion.” 

“What’s it to you?” She pointed her chin daringly at the man in a coyote headdress in front of her. 

“Not me. To Ceasar. He wishes to bestow his mark to you,” he pulled out a golden coin amulet on a red ribbon, “Your crimes against the Legion have hereby been forgiven.” 

“Is that so?” Six questioned suspiciously. 

“Lord Caesar wishes an audience with you. This amulet will ensure your safe passage to the fort. I take it, you know where it is?” The stranger asked. 

“Yeah,” Six spit at him, “Doesn’t mean I’m going.” 

“A pity if you don’t,” the man shrugged. 

“Wait,” Six’s vision was finally clearing, “I know you.” 

“Ah, I was wondering if you had forgotten this face. Yes, I am Vulpes Inculta. We met at Nipton,” he smirked at the fond memory. 

“Of course. Mr. Fox. Nothing like the scent of freshly burned bodies to help remember someone,” Six replied. 

“Our business here is done,” he nodded his head to the two men holding her down, “We’ll see you soon.” 

Six wanted to take them on as soon as the bastards turned their back on her, but she knew with Boone and Rex unconscious the odds were against her. She grabbed a Stimpak from her bag and injected half into Boone and the other half into Rex, hoping to heal any head injuries and wake them up faster. It was a long night. 

…

“You can’t go,” Boone said, rubbing his sore head, “It’s a trap.” 

“I doubt it’s a trap. If they wanted me dead or a slave, they would have done it,” Six countered. 

“You can’t set foot in there unless you’re ready for a blood bath,” Boone looked at Six intensely through his shades. 

“I’m not saying I’m going to go, but it’s my choice to make Boone,” Six folded her arms in front of her. 

“You can’t be serious,” he replied. 

“Dead,” she stated. 

“Six-” 

“Drop it,” Six took a page from his book. 

Boone grunted and turned away from her, pulling some food from his bag to chew his frustration out on. He already felt bad enough that he failed to protect her last night, but now he had to think about her willingly walking into the lion’s den. 

“You’d be a lamb walking into the lion’s den,” he said his thoughts to her. 

Six snorted, “I’m no lamb.” 

“To the Legion you are. Just meat. Property,” he stated. 

“Come on,” she patted his shoulder, “We’re talking about the paladin of the wastes here. I can handle my own.” 

“Yeah. Sure,” Boone didn’t look at her. 

“I’m not planning on anything, but I’m going to keep the amulet. Just in case we need it,” Six packed it into the inner pocket of her leather jacket. “Come on. We have a ranger to question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Ten of Spades. He's a cinnamon roll and I will defend him against anything.


	10. Traitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter update to welcome the new year. Six deals with Hanlon and Silus.

“Give it up Hanlon,” Six kept her hand on her pistol, “I know you’ve been falsifying reports.”

“Hold on there little lady. If we’re going to have this conversation, let's go somewhere private,” he replied calmly.

“Fine,” Six let him lead the way to his office.

Hanlon spoke as soon as she closed the door behind Boone, “Sorting and manipulating intelligence is what I do, what rangers do. It’s not all shooting and drinking.”

“Manipulating and creating are two very different things ranger,” Six countered, “Don’t even try to deny it. I’ve spoken to the rangers.”

“You have, have you? Then you should know about misdirection. It’s kept me and a lot of rangers safe out there. This damned fight with Ceasar needs that. A lot of good people are going to die thinking they are protecting their homes. Even if we do manage to defeat the Legion, we won’t be able to pull out,” he replied.

“You’re supposed to be fighting for the people of Vegas!” Six exclaimed.

“We fight on their behalf, sure,” he countered, “but House and the families are stringing us up inch by inch. They sit in their protection behind those walls while our men and women have fought and died for five years now. Holding this dam will be the death of us.”

“I’m turning you in,” Six sighed, “Boone, do you agree with that?”

“Yes,” Boone glared at the Chief.

“Alright then little lady. Go get a ranger. Don’t worry, I won’t run on you,” Hanlon stated.

The intercom buzzed to life as she left the room, “Rangers, this is the chief. I know I can ramble on sometimes, but I need you to listen close for the next minute or so. I've got some bad news. I messed up. Made a mistake. I thought I could help get us out of here, but... it didn't work out. Rangers get injured all the time. It's part of the job. But if you lose a few fingers, get a bad break, that's it. You step down. We rely on each other too much to let our infirmities become a liability. A ranger knows when it's time. Only I didn't. Somewhere along the way, something broke inside me. I couldn't find us a way out of this desert. I wrestled with it, and it took me down a dark road. I wish I could explain it to you. The old chief's finally at a loss for words. Send me all the Legion you can. I'll be waiting for them.”

A gunshot could then be heard. Six and Boone rushed back to his office, several wandering rangers following them. Hanlon laid dead, having blown his brains out with his revolver. The rangers ushered Six and Boone out, saying it was ranger business and they were in the way.

Six spoke to Boone as they felt the hot Mojave sun shine on them, “So...I wasn’t expecting that.”

“He was a coward,” Boone’s face scrunched in disgust.

“I can’t believe he thought making up crazy reports would help the NCR. He had no faith in their ability to push out the Legion,” Six continued.

“We are spread out thin here,” Boone replied, “But if anyone is going to be able to match the Legion, it’s the NCR.”

“I wouldn’t say that. Mr. H has some things up his sleeve,” Six hinted to him.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” Boone questioned.

“Not for me to say,” Six looked away from him.

Boone grunted his disapproval.

“Why don’t you like Mr. House?” Six questioned.

“Why do you call him mister when you’re not with him?” Boone demanded.

Six cocked her head, “It’s his title. Does that bother you?”

Boone averted his eyes, knowing she could make them out in this sunlight, “It’s strange.”

“Sounds like someone’s jealous,” Six teased.

“Not even close,” Boone frowned.

“Sure, sure,” Six started moving ahead of him with a bounce in her step, “Let’s head back to camp and let them know what happened.”

Boone liked the way her little ass bounced when she walked like this. It made it hard for him to think, “Why can’t we just radio them and move on?”

Six didn’t turn back to look at him, “I guess we could but…”

“But what?” He stopped and crossed his arms.

Six turned on her heel to face him with a shrug, “Seemed like something you should tell them in person. I don’t know. If you’re really against it then we don’t have to go.”

“Wasn’t there somewhere else you were wanted?” Boone asked, remembering she received some communications while resting in the infirmary.

“Yeah, brass wants me to go back to McCarran. Something about intelligence leaks,” Six turned and changed direction, “There is also some issue with the Kings and the NCR. That’s secondary though. They’ve been at each other's throats for a while but it hasn’t turned into anything yet, so I’m not too worried about heading there immediately.”

Boone made an approving grunt and followed. He watched her back like he always did, scanning the horizon for threats, then looking at her. The way her bright red hair came slightly undone from her messy bun, the way her hips swayed oh so steadily, and the curve of her back made Boone distracted. He knew it might get them both killed one day, but he couldn’t help it. Every trip they took made it harder and harder for him to take his eyes off her.

“Boone,” Six stopped in her tracks and pulled her sniper rifle off her back, “I see some fiends up ahead.”

_Dammit. I should have seen them first._ “Alright,” he tested his grip, “How do you want to do this?”

“Take them out from here. I’m not risking a close fight,” Six aimed her focus.

One. Two. Three bodies hit the ground in rapid succession. It seemed that, even though Six took care of the big three, the fiends still gave the camp some trouble. They both approached the gates, two soldiers going wide eyed at the celebrity before them.

“Courier!” One stammered and straightened his back, “It’s-it’s an honor ma’am.”

“No ma’am,” Six put up a hand with a scrunched face, “I’m not old. Just Six is fine. At ease.”

“Of course,” he nodded his head and his back eased, “What can I do for you, Six?”

“I need to see Dhatri,” Six replied.

“Of course, right in ma- Six,” he quickly caught himself.

Six offered him a smile and stepped past the gate as he opened it for her.

“Six!” Dhatri was watching the gate.

“Dhatri!” Six walked toward him with outstretched arms and accepted a hug. There were only a few people she allowed to hug her, Dhatri being one as he felt like a father figure to her. It only made Boone a little jealous.

“Now, I know you’re here for the intelligence leak,” Dhatri started, “But there is a more urgent matter I need your help with.”

“Just name it,” Six replied.

“Silus, a legionnaire was captured. Boyd can’t get him to talk. I was hoping you might take a try at it,” he responded.

Six shrugged, “Sure. Why not?”

He smiled wide, “I knew I could count on you. Just head on up to the second floor.”

Six made her way to the interrogation room, Boyd just outside of it sneaking a cigarette. She regarded Six before a flash of realization crossed her face, “Courier!” She stomped out the cancer stick and saluted, “Ma’am.”

“What is it with you people and the ma’am business. I’m probably younger than you. It’s just Six. Heard you got a man who needs a beating,” Six replied.

“You heard right,” she sighed, “I’m never going to get promoted if I can’t get him to talk.”

“Well we can’t have that,” Six joked, “Let me have at him.”

She looked hesitant at Boone, “What about your friend?”

Six smiled, “Don’t worry, he’ll behave. Won’t you Boone?” He grunted. “See? All good. Open the doors.”

Boyd walked in the room first, having Boone and Six follow after her.

“Lieutenant,” Silus spoke with a hoarse throat, “I was just thinking about you.”

“That so?” She replied sternly.

“I was thinking of that pretty neck of yours,” his tone was not flattery.

“How sweet,” Boyd replied.

“I was thinking of how nice it would look with a slave collar around it,” he sneered.

“I’ll pass,” she cringed.

“You know what I love about our slave collars?” He didn’t wait for an answer, “I love how tightly they fit. I train my men to make sure the flesh bulges a bit around the bottom and top. When you fit it just right, their bodies never get used to it. Keeps them docile.”

“Is that so? Well you might want to save that collar you wanted for me,” Boyd grinned.

“Oh? For whom?” Silus bit.

“My friend here. She isn’t docile and you’re about to meet her,” She motioned to Six. Six waved with a grin. “You know all those regulations and laws to protect prisoners of war in the NCR?”

Silus grunted, “Of course.”

Boyd’s mouth went unnervingly wide, “My friend doesn’t.”

She took Six and Boone’s weapons and left them alone with the prisoner. Boone stayed a few paces back, letting Six approach him alone. Silus’ eyes fell to her neck.

“What an ugly little worm you are,” he spat, “What pile of shit did the lieutenant pluck you from, worm?”

“Enjoy the view, because you’re about to tell me everything you know,” Six crossed her arms across her chest. Boone felt hot at the man’s insults.

“Of course, of course. All you have to do is ask,” his voice was laced with venom, “I know that you’re a brainless cretin. I know you’re wasting your time. I know Boyd is going to be disappointed in you...and I know that by this time next month the streets of Vegas will be decorated with the NCR’s heads.”

“You’re mistaken,” Six calmly replied, “I’m with the shit right now.”

He didn’t seem impressed, “You must have some reason to be in your line of work. What did the Legion do to you?”

“Nothing,” Six moved her body closer to his, “I just like pissing you off. Tell me, does my neck look pretty too?”

He scowled and Boone caught his hands twitching, “Worm, your neck isn’t worth one of my collars.”

Six frowned dramatically, “Aw. What a pity, I was about to let you have me.” She leaned in closer to him, “Tell me, oh brave soldier, why were you too scared to slit your own throat along with your men?”

“I didn’t get where I am by being scared,” he spat.

“Then you are just a piece of shit that can’t follow through orders then? Surely Caesar would have wanted you to die on that field rather than be captured,” Six replied.

“I’m not killing myself for some paranoid dictator,” he growled, “He’s losing it. Shutting himself in his tent and complaining of headaches. A new leader will be taking the reins soon.” Six let him talk, “He has an operative in this very base, but hasn’t used him to help me escape. Does that sound like a man in command? No. He knows I’m here but he does nothing, content to let his man radio reports every night.”

“Well that was easy,” Six stepped back and looked down at the man, “Thanks for all that information. I’m sure it will be very valuable to the NCR.”

“What?” He groaned, “You bitch. Nothing I said will change anything.”

“Is that so?” Six glanced back at Boone, “So we got the information, what should we do now with him?”

“Kill him,” Boone said shortly.

“No, you want me alive. I have more information!” Silus sounded close to pleading.

Six turned back to him, “Shut up. You betrayed your legion. Have some dignity, yeah?”

“You-”

Six cut him off with a swift punch to the eye. He fell back off his chair and grasped his face. He knew fighting back would mean that Boyd would run in and shoot him dead, but damn if he didn’t want to hold Six down and force her to submission.

“Your jab is weak,” He braced himself for another impact.

Six didn’t reply, didn’t make an expression. She just casually walked to him on the floor and kicked his guts with her combat boots. Silus coughed violently at that. Six then leaned down and grabbed a fistful of his medium length hair, pulling his head to tilt back and look at her.

“What more do you want?” Silus asked with hatred burning in his eyes.

Six smiled and leaned in so that her lips brushed his ears, “Nothing.”

“What?” He replied.

She moved her head back so that he could gaze upon her again, “Nothing.”

“Then why are you-”

Six brought a hard knee to his chin, holding his head and repeating the motion until blood poured from his nose and lips. She was savage and it was turning Boone on more than he’d like to admit. Watching her pulverize that son of a bitch made his trousers tight.

“Stop!” Silus pleaded for real this time.

“Is that what the slave girls said to you?” Six questioned, “Did you stop?” Silus was silent. “Didn’t think so.”

Six gave him a few more knees before shoving him down to the ground by his head. She kicked his guts four times with all her strength then spat on his bloodied face. Six held a hand up and motioned Boone to follow, leaving him alone in the room.

Six proceeded to tell Boyd all the information she gleaned from Silus, Boone silently watching him through the window. Silus had slinked back into his chair, head low. He was a broken man and he knew it. Letting a woman get the best of his temper.

“Alright Boone,” Six turned to him, “We have to find the bastard leaking information.”

“Okay,” Boone replied, all too happy to have Silus out of his sights. It was taking all of his will power to not march in that room and paint the walls with his brains.

In truth, Six had no clue where to start looking. She led Boone to the chow hall for a quick bite, no use thinking on an empty stomach.


End file.
